The Wild Side Of New York
by nadine1231966
Summary: No one really knows what happened to Sam and Dally when they were kids. What happens when they're mom dies of cancer when they're just both nine years old? What about when their grandma dies after her sister? Bad summary I know but rest is better I promise.
1. Momma Please Your Scaring Me

**I know I should be working on My World but this is kind of a side story to work on so I won't stop on My World. But please review and tell me what you think :).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Sam get down here."

"Coming mom." I walked down the hall to see Dally and his girlfriend sucking face. "Get a *freaken* room you two."

They broke away and Dally rolled his eyes. "If you don't want to see it Sammantha then go away."

I rolled my eyes in return. "It's Sam, Dally. Sam! Get it right." Then walked to where my mom was. I'm nine but i act thirteen sometimes. Our mom was sick and things weren't going well. She had cancer so thing's were looking pretty bleak for her.

When I found her I saw that she had changed. She had on a White blouse with a skirt. My mom always believed in looking your best. Fortunately that didn't carry over to me.

"Sam I have to tell you something. You know that I have cancer well it's progressed too far for it to be treated and plus they don't have the right tools right now."

"Your telling me that the cancer is going to kill you?" She had tears in her eyes as she nodded. "I'm going to go and take a walk. I need to think things over in my head so yeah."

I got up and left I walked through the door of the apartment. As I stepped outside angry frustrated tears were streaming down my face. 'Why do you have to take my mom from me? God *darn it*. Why? Why do you have to take her lord.'

As always I got no *dang* answer. "*Freak* this place." I went to find a tree to climb at Central Park.

I was near the very top of the tree when I broke down in tears. Why did my mom have to go so soon?

I must have fell asleep because next thing I know I'm falling. I hit the ground and cry out in pain. I tried to get up but I think my leg was broken. I hear Dally's voice calling my name. "Over here ya moron."

We weren't the best sister and brother but we did care bout each other. He ran up to me and swore under his breath. "How did you manage to *freaken* do this?"

"I climbed a tree and fell asleep. I must have tried to turn because when I woke up I was falling."

"Hmm. Well let's not make this whole sleeping-in-trees thing a habit."

"i do not plan on it. I think I might have broken my leg and possibly my arm. Sorry."

He sighed. "Come on I'll help you back. You can lean on me."

When we got back to the house and he helped me into bed. "I'll get momma to call the doctor but right now you need to elevate that leg a little bit and do not move your arm either."

"Yes doctor Dally."

"You can do without the smart *butt* comments too."

"What ever. Thanks Dally."

"Yeah you're welcome."

I fell asleep abut was soon awaken by a door opening. I was a bit of a light sleeper unfortunately. In came a doctor and he did his job. He told me to move my arm and leg and all that *chiz*.

"Well Sam the good news is your leg has only been dislocated it's not broken however your arm is broken. I can set your arm and relocate your leg now if you like."

"Yes please." When he did my face was white with pain probably. I didn't cry though which was a relief. I did not like crying in front of others, especially strangers. When it was done my leg felt useable and my arm felt better but still not right.

"Now all you need is to get a cast and you'll be fine." I can take you to the hospital myself if you like." I looked at momma and she nodded so I eagerly agreed.

When we got to the hospital the doctor led us to a room. He told me to pick out a color and so I picked light green. Besides Light green my favorite colors were light blue and then purple.

When he came back he put the cast on and told us that he would drive us back. I bet the reason why is because my mom knew him personally.

We got back to the house and momma sent me to bed. "Your leg has to get better Sammy. I know you hate it but go now."

"Okay I guess."

"Thank you." I trudged to my room and plopped on my bed. I grabbed my drawing things and began to draw dogwoods and mermaids. I loved to draw, read, and write.

When I woke up the next morning everything was quiet, too quiet. Despite mom's wishes I went to see if she was okay. When I got to her room I quietly knocked on the door. I heard no answer so I went in.

"Momma are you okay?" Nothing. Only silence greeted me. "Momma? Momma please answer." Nothing still. I went to her bedd and shook her. "Mom please you're scaring me."

I moved the covers and tried to feel for a pulse. Yes even at the age of nine I knew what to do. I could feel nothing at all. Tears were pooling my eyes. I was hoping she'd sit up really quick and say, "I got you." We'd sit and laugh about it until Dally woke up.

I ran to Dally's room and shook him awake. "Dally momma doesn't have a pulse. Dally please I need your help." He got up and raced to her room. He tried searching for a faint pulse but found none.

"Call 911 Sam. Hurry." I raced to the phone and dialed 911.

"Hello this is 911, how may we help you?"

"This is Sam Winston. Our mom doesn't have a pulse."

"Do you know if she has a sickness?"

"I know she cancer."

"Okay where do you live can you tell us?"

"We live at 960 Fifth Avenue apartment building. Our room number is 213. Please Hurry."

"We're on our way." Five minutes later we heard sirens. People came into our room and took momma away. She had a blanket covering her. A police officer sat us down. "I bet your worried about your mom right?" We both nodded.

"I'm sorry kids but your mom's gone up with Jesus." Dally looked shocked and mad at the same time.

"She's gone? No! She can''t be gone."

"Son calm down and just let me talk. You know your mom had cancer correct?" I nodded and he continued. "The cancer had gone too far for anyone to help her. I really am sorry kids. Your going to live with your Grandma Ellen. I know she would love to have you." He got up and left.

Dally punched a wall but then calmed down some when he looked at me. "Sam we have to run away. I am not living with her."

"Dally we have to act sensible. At least let's give her a try. With momma gone . . ." It finally hit me like ton of bricks. I broke down in tears. "M-momma's gone isn't she? S-she's never coming back huh?"

He held me and shook his head. "N-no she isn't. But that's why we have to stick together Sam. No matter what promise me that. Promise me that we will never be separated."

He led out his pinkie. "I promise Dally."

* * *

**So how do you like it so far? Pretty cool huh? We get to see Dally before he becomes his cold hard self. **

**Who liked little nine year old Sam? **

**Review do it for Johnny and Dally and little Sammy!**


	2. The Heaters

**Hey guys so here is chapter two and I hope you enjoy it. **

**Daddy please stop yellin, I can't stand the sound**

Make mama stop cryin, cuz I need you around  
My mama she loves you, no matter what she says  
its true  
I know that she hurts you, but remember I love  
you, too

I ran away today, ran from the noise, ran away  
Don't wanna go back to that place, but don't have  
no choice, no way  
It ain't easy growin up in World War III  
Never knowin what love could be, well I've seen  
I don't want love to destroy me like it did my  
family

Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
leave

In our family portrait, we look pretty happy  
Let's play pretend, let's act like it comes  
naturally  
I don't wanna have to split the holidays  
I don't want two addresses  
I don't want a step-brother anyways  
And I don't want my mom to have to change her  
last name 

* * *

"Sam. Sam." I felt myself shake and I was out of my daydream. My mom died about a week ago. The funeral was today. Dally had gone into a shell. He started looking up to this gang called The Heaters. He was changing to fast for my liking.

"Dally what are we going to do? Where are we going to go?"

"Our grandma's going to take us in. Now come on and let's practice our karate."

"Okay."

Two hours went by and we practiced all kinds of fighting styles like kick boxing, wrestling, Jiu Jistsu, judo, and Tae Kwon Do. Our dad taught us how to fight. That's how we know so much.

Unlike Dally though I knew pressure points to a t and I was also super flexible. My friend taught me gymnastics and I used to be in cheerleading.

In school I did all the sports they offered. From tack to football to softball. You name it I'm in it.c The catch though is that I had to do my best in school or my mom would pull me out. I got A's and B's so I did pretty well.

When we were done we were both hot and sweaty. I went and got a drink of water.

"Hey Sammy, uh I'm going to go and take a walked 'kay?"

"Okay."

I waited five minutes and then headed out to follow him. About ten minutes later a group of people had cornered him. I waited a little bit to see if he needed my help. The started to hurt him so I moved in and jumped on the back of one of them. He threw me off pretty easy.

"What do you think your doing you *female dog*?"

"I'm helping my brother." Then I punched him square in the jaw. I got into what Dally called my fighting stance.

I kicked the boy in the ribs and then gave him an uppercut. Next I was able to use his own weight against him and flip him straight in his back. Dally looked at me incredulously.

"I don't need your help Sam."

"Too bad so sad."

About five minutes later we had taken down four teens all together. "Stop." We stopped and looked to see someone walking towards us with two people on either side of him.

"Name's lightening. I hope you know that you just took down some The Heater's best fighters."

Dally stared at him wide eyed but then his expression turned normal as humanly possible.

"We could use fighters like you in our gang. What's your name man?"

"Dally Winston." He looked at me.

"What's your little girl?"

"I don't have to tell you jack. And I am a tomboy. Get it right. I ain't girly girl. Your looking at a girl who's plays all the sports at her school, knows I don't know how many different styles of fighting, and is super flexible, strong and fearless."

"Feisty, we could use you. I like a good strong person in my gang." He turned to Dally. "What's her name?"

"Her name's Sammantha." Why could he not get my *darn freaken* right. I thunked him over the head.

"How many times do I have to *flippin* tell you Dallas. It's Sam. S-a-m." He rolled his eyes. I turned to Lightening. "It's Sam. I hate Sammantha. Anyone calls me Sammantha and they'll wind up with a *freaken* broken arm."

"Well then Sam would you and your brother like to join our group?"

"I won't but Dally might."

"Yeah I'll join The Heaters."

"First things first though. How far will you go to join?"

"Almost anything."

"Would you fight your own sister?" I knew he would say yes. He knew I could take care of myself against him.

"Yeah." When he said that it still hurt me even though I knew he would say it.

"Fight her then."

"Right now?"

"Yes, right now, unless you don't want to join."

"Fine I'll fight her."

"We got into our fighting stances. He delivered the first blow but I easily blocked it. I jabbed him. It continued like that for a good three minutes. Next I kicked him in the ribs and he attempted an uppercut. I knew he didn't want to hurt me but if this dude wanted a *freaken* fight I'll give him a fight.

I gave Dally an uppercut and then just in time did a backflip to avoid a kick to the stomach. I jumped up in the air and put my foot out and pushed Dally.

He switched tactics and went with Karate. I switched and went with Judo. I was able to get behind him in seconds. I applied pressure to his neck and got his arm behind his back. I dug my fingers under his shoulder blade.

He kicked me and it made me release my grip. He delivered a right hook which I dodged.

Fifteen minutes later he had me pinned. I tried everything to get him off of me but it didn't work. Lightening nodded approvingly.

"Dally I'd say your in." He turned to me as Dally helped me up. "We have a spot for you if you want it Sam."

"No thanks! You made my *freaken* brother fight me. Your a *darn B**tard* you know that."

"I've been called that a few times."

"Then at least you know it's true." Fire was raging in his eyes.

"Not to many people have the guts to talk to me like that."

"Well then I must be very *freaken* special."

"Oh you have no idea." Dally stopped me from doing anything stupid by putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Sam go on home okay."

"If you get into any trouble I swear . . ." I stared at him with a look that said, "If you do anything stupid I swear your dead."

"I promise I won't."

"I'll hold you to that you know."

"Yeah I know." I ran home scared for Dally. I slammed the door shut when I got into the apartment. I ran to my room and slammed the door again. My hatred for The Heater's grew even more. It grew until it felt like a ball of fire in the pit of my stomach.

I went into Dally's room because he had a punching bag there. I began torturing the thing. I fell asleep on Dally's bed two hours later.

I woke up to the feeling of being carried. I looked and saw that Dally had me. I fell asleep again in his arms.


	3. Good-bye

**Hey so here is chapter three! Hope you enjoy this one. :) It's a little sad. :( **

* * *

I woke up to a cloudy dreary day. We were to bury our mom. Part of me wanted to run away but the other wanted to stay strong for my momma. I went to the closet and took out a black dress that went just below the knees. I slipped it on. Next I grabbed my black flats and small hat with the net thing on it. I didn't know what it was but it was momma's and she wore it when her daddy died.

I put on the oval shaped locket that my momma gave me. It was lengthwise and had a diamond in the middle. I opened it up to see her smiling face. In the photo she was holding Dally and I. On the other side Dally and I were older and I was sitting on his lap.

I stared at my bare fingers. I opened my jewelry box that my dad gave to me when I was little. I put the small diamond wedding ring of hers. Next I put a silver band with pink diamonds set in it. Next I put on small silver hoop earrings.

I still had the light green cast on. To me it just reminded me more of her than the fall. A tear made its way down to my cheek but I wiped it off. I made my way into the living room. Dally came out about five minutes later and his jaw dropped.

"Is that you Sam?"

"Yeah it's me Dal."

You look-"

"Like a girl. I know."

"No you look stunning."

"Thanks." Our grandma came out in a black skirt and a black blouse with black heels. I swear those thing are med evil torture devices, or death traps. I hated them. No one could get me to wear those things. Ever!

We got in the car and drove. From then on everything was a blur. It was open casket and when I went up there I saw her face. It was pale and when I touched her hand it was cold.

The only thing I remember besides that was the burial. They lowered into the ground and that was it. The pastor said a few words and then the crowd left. We got into Grandma's car and left.

The next day we were to pack our things. I packed what little things I wanted to keep and threw a lot away. Mainly because it was broken, unused, or just flat out junk.

Dally wound up throwing away two trash bags filled with his stuff alone. I went into his room and I was able to see his floor. "Wow you can see your floor Dally. Where's the maid?"

"Haha very funny wise *butt*. I did it myself. Now out, this my not be my room very long but the whole 'stay out' rule still exists."

"What ever bro."

"Go finish your room."

"My room is done."

"Well then go watch tv or sumthin." I went to my room and got out my drawing pad. I started drawing and soon I was in another world.

We drove up to our grandma Ellen's house. We were to live with her now so Dally wasn't to happy. When we pulled into the driveway the first thing I saw was the huge yard. It was perfect to play sports. I was tossing my tennis ball up and catching it which was annoying Dally much to my satisfaction.

"Sam, can you not stop that?"

"No I can't." He shook his head and got out. I grabbed the football and hopped out. "Dal catch." He had just put his hands up when I threw the ball. He caught it and tossed it back to me.

"Maybe you should unpack kids."

"Okay Grandma." He put down the football and we went to get our things. He had two boxes and the bag of clothes when I had one big box and my bag of clothes.

"I hope you like your rooms now." I hope she didn't use pink. I hate pink.

"We will grandma." It was the first time I noticed that she was wearing a pink skirt that came way below her knees. She also had on a white blouse and white high heels. I swear that woman must have a fear of looking bad.

I raced in and found my room almost instantly. I opened it up and then first thing I see is pink. I walked in and turned in a full circle. Everything was *freaken* pink! Pink walls, a pink bed, even my bookshelf and dresser was pink.

I ran out and almost knocked Dally down. "Hey watch where your going you twerp."

"My room was hit by a pink tornado. Everything is pink!"

"Haha sucks for you then huh?"

"Shut up moron. Where's grandma?"

"Kitchen."

"Thanks." I ran past him and into the kitchen.

"So do you like your room Sammantha?"

"My name is Sam first of all and my room is pink. Why is my room pink?"

"I thought all girls liked pink. Do you not like pink?"

"I hate pink."

"Well then what colors do you like Sam?"

"I like purple, light blue, light green, orange, red, and yellow."

"I'll make you a deal."

"What?"

"Let me call you Sammantha and you can paint your room what ever color you want it to be."

"Fine it's a deal."

"Okay. When I go out I'll bring you along so we can chose a color as long as it isn't black."

"Thank you so much."

I went to my pink disaster of a room put away my stuff. I opened the box and the first thing I see is a photo of momma. "Momma I love you." A tear escaped and fell onto the picture.

I quickly put it on my dresser and put my books and stuff on my bookshelf. I tore the box up when I was done and moved on to my clothes. By the time it was done I could smell cookies. I walked into the kitchen and saw Grandma mixing something. I looked and opened the oven a little bit to see chocolate chip cookies.

Before she could catch me though I raced out of there faster then bats coming out of *heck*.

I tapped on Dally's bedroom door. "Come in." I opened the door to see him knee deep in clothes.

"Leave me alone please."

"What ever." I walked to my own room and grabbed the soccer ball. I raced outside and began to kick it around.

* * *

**So a sad day in Sam's world huh? Yeah unfortunately it was sad.**

**1. What happens when Sam finally joins The Heaters?**

**2. What happens when Daly breaks and forms The Vipers?**

**3. Will Dally leaving The Heaters cause a gang war and put Sam in the middle of it?**

**Review! Do it for Johnny and Sam and Dally.**


	4. Deadly paint fumes and rap battles

**Hey hey hey! So here is chapter 4 for you! In this one you get to see a smart mouth Sam in action! Now keep in mind she's only ten!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Dally's Pov**

I wish I could protect Sam from New York but I couldn't. To me that was a weakness. I wanted to shield her from the bad but that was never going to happen. One thing I knew she had as a rock was her grades. Course she only did it for the sports but she still got B's and A's.

"Lunch is ready kids."

"Coming."

I went to Sam's room to see if she heard. She was painting her room three colors, light blue, light green, and a purple ceiling. She also chose a peace sign covered rainbow carpet. She looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"What do you want Dal?" Rock music was blasting; how she could stand the volume I had no idea what so ever.

"Turn the *darn* music down will ya?" Se sighed, obviously annoyed at me, but she got up and turned it down.

"The *freak* do you want Dal?"

"You know you should take a break or open a window. If you don't let the air circulate then the paint fumes will get to ya."

"Why are you really here Dally?"

"Because lunch is ready, that's why."

"Tell her I'm coming." I nodded and she went back to finishing the last little bit of the second green wall. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. As I looked out the window I saw grandma was setting the outside table so I went back up to get the football and basketball.

As I passed Sam's door I banged on it once to let her know to hurry up. Normally she would have yelled at me but I heard nothing. I knocked on it again and still nothing happened.

"Sam open up!" I heard zilch. I opened the door and there she was passed out on the floor next to the paint can.

**Sam's Pov**

I knew paint fumes could be really bad and that's why Dally said to open a window or open the door. I was starting to feel light headed but I kept painting because I wanted to get this done as fast as humanly possible.

I heard Dally say something but it was distant. The room started to spin and then I was out like a light.

XxX

When I woke up everything was hazy at first. My arm felt weird. When I saw I had an iv in it.

"Sam!"

"No need to shout Dally. I'm right here. God, What happened?"

"The paint fumes got to you and you blacked out."

"God! I am so weak." When I said that the doctor came in. The same doctor who gave me my light green cast.

"No, your not weak. You lasted a lot longer in that room then someone your age. Your immune system is a lot stronger then someone who is your age as well."

"Really?"

"Really."

"When can I get out of this blasted hospital."

He laughed knowing how much I hated hospitals. "We're keeping you here for another three hours to make sure that your okay."

"Well, can I have something good to eat?"

"Let's try crackers and water for the first half hour. The reason why is because if you stomach can handle it then we can get you out of here a half hour earlier."

"Thank god!"

"I'll get the nurse into here with your water and crackers."

"Thanks doc."

"No problem Sam." I liked doctor Drew. He was an awesome doctor and he knew me well enough.

XxX

I plopped down on my bed the window was cracked and a fan was going on. I didn't care what Doctor Drew said I was finishing my d*mn room. I opened the green paint and started painting.

Dally came in and shook his head. "Stubborn a**, I swear."

"Your just as stubborn Dal trust me."

"You want to take a walk around the block with me?"

"Yeah okay I will."

I put on my combat boots and leather jacket and headed out with him. "So glad your cast is off Sam?"

"Yeah you have no idea how glad I am." He laughed for a minute but then stopped.

"Do you want to join The Heaters?"

"I don't know Dally. I don't want you to get messed up by the gang but at the same time I just hate 'em."

"Come on, you heard what Lightening said. They could really use you Sam."

"I don't know Dally." We turned the corner and there was The Heaters. "The f*ck do you b*tches want?"

"Well, glad to see you too Sam."

"Shut up, no one wants to hear that poisoned mouth of yours."

"God how old are you?"

"I'm ten!"

"Hear that Joker? Only ten years old and she has a big mouth." God they starting to make me mad.

"Yeah I heard you Hammer. She might just be worse than my little sister Eve."

"Shut up before you wind up picking your teeth up off the ground."

"She thinks she's a tough broad." Lightening came out from the shadows. He was studying me intently.

"I know I am."

Lightening stepped up. "Prove it Winston."

"Okay I will. The f*ck do you want me to do?"

"Fight Eve here." A girl came out from behind Joker. She looked tough. She had on black pointed cowboy boots and a worn out jean jacket. She had on a black t-shirt that had a wolf howling at the moon on it. She also had on Levi jeans.

"I'm guessing your Sammantha." My blood was almost to the boiling point.

"It's Sam you b*tch!" I growled out.

"Says the sk*nky sl*t."

"Do you want to get your a** beat you fa**ot."

"Jokers right you do have quite the mouth."

"Least I know how to spell my own name unlike you."

"Last I heard your IQ level was 1."

"Do you even know what an IQ test is?"

"Yeah!"

"What is then?"

"It's a test that proves how smart you are."

"What'd you get then negative 50?"

"Shut the f*ck up b*tch!"

"Make me you f*cking little wh*rey a** fa**ot." Her fist came swinging but I ducked and aimed a blow at her stomach.

She was knocked to the ground which made the rest easy. I picked her up and kicked knees out from under her. I had her arms behind her back. I put my foot under her arms and gave a forceful shove with my feet. Her arms dislocated and she fell to the ground in pain.

Hammer looked shocked at first but then hid it. Lightening had a sly smile on his face. "Did good Sam."

"I don't need your praise to know that. Eve's arms is dislocated by the way."

"I like your style. I hope you consider joining us. We could definitely use you Sammy."

"It's Sam! Not Sammantha or Sammy just Sam." He turned to Dally.

"See if you can persuade her to join."

"I may be battered and bruised for a while then." Joker laughed at that.

"I know what you mean kid. Eve wasn't easy to persuade either." Eve glared daggers at him.

"Your a b*tch for a brother you know that?"

"I know smart a**."

"B**tard!" Lightening stepped in front of me. I had to resist the urge to b*tch slap him right here, right now.

"You want me to join now don't you Lightening?"

"Now what do you think?"

"I think you do."

"You think correct. Will you?" He raised in eyebrow.

"Will you be satisfied if I said I'll think about it?"

"I'll be satisfied."

"Then I'll think about it." I said with a sassy tone.

"Your still mad at me aren't you?"

"Now what do you think?" It had a bitter edge to it when I said that.

"I think you are."

"You think correct."

"You want to fight me right here, right now don't you?"

"You bet I do you little b**tard."

"How 'bout a rap battle? You win you get to join if you want to. If you lose you join automatically."

"Fine., but winner gets ten dollars."

"Deal." We shook on it. "Let's say tomorrow right here same time."

"Fine." When I turned around I felt a rough tug on my hair I turned and punched Lightening straight in the shook it off and attacked me.


	5. I'm in!

**Hey hey hey! So, I have a small tiny bit of bad news. I won't update as much. Probably in the weekend, at the most it will be updated every other weekend. **

**I hope you enjoy and Sam have it out in this one a little bit. They bond in the middle a little bit but at the end Dally does something that not a lot of people will like. **

**I want to thank ya'll for reading this, favoriting this, following this and reviewing this story and my other Outsider's Story called My World. **

**I want to give a big shout out to: Crystalteen, you've been awesome and thank you so much. Plus check out hr stories she is an awesome writer. Now the following people do not have an account but they are my friends from school, Millerb824, McIntosh745, Washington56 and RoseT1432. They are all really awesome friends and so thank you. **

_**Now the next person she's a big inspiration to me. The reason why is because when she was either nine, or ten when she was diagnosed with a**__** brain tumor. **__**I was so scared for her. I prayed everyday and hoped to God she would survive. I wished so much to be there for her, and even though I wasn't she's still with us.**__** She survived.**__** She can barely see out of one eye and the girl still get's straight A's. To me she is a hero and she deserves an award for being a brave person and also for being an awesome friend. So THANK you to CardonittaG.**_

_**Now that thats over I hope you'll enjoy this!**_

* * *

**_Sam's Pov_**

He punched me straight on the nose. Luckily he didn't break it. I aimed a karate kick to his head and backflipped out of the way of a kick to the ribs. I switched tactics and went with Judo. I used his force against him and when he came at me I flipped him on his back.

I realized I would have to wait and let him get tired. Soon is moves were getting sloppy and sluggish. I was able to grab his arm after dodging a punch and flip him straight on the ground. He got up and and went for my lags and I backflipped out of the way so it caused him to go down to the floor. He cursed and got up.

He stared at me cooly. "Aren't you going to take swing or are you avoiding a fight?"

"I'm not avoiding jack!"

"Well, then do something."

"I waited for him to come close and I swung hard putting all my force into it. He cursed as he fell he swiped at my legs with his legs I jumped making them hit nothing.

He was panting and moves were more sluggish and more sloppy as we continued. I grabbed him and pushed him up against the wall. I had his hands behind his back. I pulled both of them up while digging my fingers under his shoulder blades. He struggled but it was useless. I got him down on his knees and put my left foot under his arms. As I pulled his arms up I kicked his back hard and we all heard a popping sound. He turned one way and we heard a crack.

"There I did something! By the way both your shoulders are dislocated and your left arms broken. Your welcome."

"Your a crazy a** B**ch you know that."

"Say what you want about me. Your just jealous because I beat you." Hammer helped him up and fixed both his shoulders. Lightening looked at me and shook his head.

"It's a shame you won't join us."

"Did you not hear me before? I said I'd think about it b*tch!"

"Are we still doing the rap battle or no?"

"F*ck yeah! I'm no f*cken wimp and I'm not afraid of losing to you because at least I know I can beat your sorry a** in a fight!"

"I hope your mom slaps some sense into cause that mouth you have is gonna get you into some deep trouble one day."

"You shut the f*ck up 'bout my momma you here?"

"You are feisty aren't you? How does Dally put up with you?" Dally laughed at that one.

"I don't really have a choice Lightening. I kinda have to put up with her sh*t."

"Look who's talking b*tch. Your just as annoying and stubborn." Hey looked at me sternly like he was reprimanding me.

"Watch your mouth." I rolled my eyes and looked at Lightening. He went to open his mouth but I cut him off knowing what he was about to say.

"I'll think about it!" With that I turned and ran back home not even looking to see if Dally was following me. I got home and slammed my bedroom door shut. My hatred for Lightening was growing more by the f*cken minute.

I wound up falling asleep. I started dreaming soon enough too. I was walking up to Lightening. He had a terrified look on his face, but he quickly hid it. I had a determined look set on my face. I looked at him; my eyes were narrowed.

"Sam what are doing? You told me you didn't want to join so why are here?"

"You! Your the reason why my brother is dead! He was caught up in your idiotic gang war and because of it he's dead. He was all I had left!"

"Your brother knew what came with being in a gang."

"I don't give two sh*ts about what he wanted! The fact is, is that it got him killed. You dragged him into the alcohol. You got him into the drugs, you f*cken encouraged the fact that he was pill popping! I didn't even know about all this until just now when the doctors called and told me!" He sat there with a cool expression on his face like he didn't have a f*cken care in the world.

I ran to him and pushed him to the floor. Angry tears were blinding my eyes.

"You sick sick fa**ot! Your a d*mn f*cken b**tard you know that? Your a piece of sh*t who doesn't give a cr*p about other people. I think instead of a heart theres a piece of ice!"

I pulled out my switchblade and then things got physical. Just before I woke up I had stabbed him in the chest.

I woke up startled. I was panting; sweat dripping down my face. Everything came crashing down on me. I realized that if I didn't join Dally might end up dead. If I couldn't watch him most of the time then who would be there for him? Certainly not Lightening, or Hammer, or Joker. They wouldn't give two f*cken sh*ts about him!

I grabbed my drawing pad and started drawing. It was a picture of a sword swallower. Only the sword had punctured her throat and she couldn't get it out. There was a knock at the door and Dally came in. He looked around the room and smirked.

"I guess the pink tornado is gone. Wait... You missed some right there." He pointed to the still pink dresser. I put my pad away considering all I had to do now was color it in. He looked at it with a questioning look but didn't say anything.

"Look if your wanting to ask me Dal I don't know yet okay, I just don't know yet."

"It wasn't about that Sammy."

"Then what is this about if it's not about me joining that stupid gang?"

"I had no idea you knew how to fight like that. Dad would've been proud you know?"

"It wasn't as good as you would have done."

"That's a sick joke! You put both of them to shame in those fights man."

"Naw, you would have done better."

"What ever. Think what you want. How did you even take Lightening down, like what was your strategy?"

"I waited for him to tire himself out and so his moves would becomes more sluggish and slow. Don't tell him though 'cause then he'll know my best strategy."

"Naw, I won't tell."

"Thanks."

"What's in that notebook you had when I came in?"

"Just some stupid drawings that's all."

"Can I see?"

"Can your stomach handle it?" I teased him all the time but I was halfway serious right now. Most my drawings weren't exactly good, clean, and pure. They were dark, bloody, gruesome, and twisted.

"Your kidding right?"

"Dally my drawings aren't exactly pure, clean, or good. They're dark, twisted, bloody, and all that."

"Are you sure your right in the head?" I thumped him on the head.

"Yes, I'm sure I'm right in the head. You want to see the drawings, fine."

I grabbed the notebook and flipped to the drawing I was working on. I handed it to him and his eyes widen in shock.

"You drew this?"

"F*ck yeah I did."

"This is beyond amazing. You have a gift Sam!"

"You can look at the past ones if you want to." He did and he saw a skull with the two bones that were crossed underneath it. The only thing was, was that the skull had blood over the top and it had multiple holes as if it were shot. The eyes had fire in them and the two bones looked scorched and they were still hot as if the fire had just gone out.

"Keep flipping." He did and he came across the motorcycle I drew. It was my dream to have one just like it. It was midnight black with flames going across it's side. The handles were ruby red and a dragon was on the seat of it.

"That's my dream to have one just like it."

"Where's the artist who drew this? Sam you have a real f*cken gift here!"

"Thanks."

He flipped to the second page. It was a horse leaving a trail of freezing clod ice when it would run. It was a mustang horse whom I named Midnight. What I wouldn't give to have a horse just like it. It had the saddle, bridle, and everything else on it too as if it's rider had just disappeared.

"Her names Midnight. My dream horse and she's a mustang as well. Go to the first one It was when we first found out about m-mommas cancer."

He hesitantly flipped to it and sucked in a sharp breathe. "It looks just like her Sam. Her hair, eyes, everything."

"I know it does. I wanted to have something that I made that looks like her before all this."

"I just have a question."

"I know what it is."

"Well then will you?"

"I had a dream and I hadn't joined the gang in the dream. You had died because you got involved in a gang war. You had also gotten into drugs, popping pills, and alcohol. In the dream I was confronting Lightening and I wound up beating him in a fight but the reason why is because I had gotten out my switchblade and stabbed him in the chest. I'm afraid that'll happen if I don't join."

"It win't happen Sammy."

"Lightening may seem like he cares in the slightest but I don't think he really does Dally. He more than a hood or a JD."

"Why if I didn't know any better I'd say you were worried about me."

"This isn't the time for you to be a jacka** Dally."

"Look if you want more time to think then fine but if you know your answer than just tell me already."

"Where's Lightening?"

"I don't know I can go find him and then bring you to where he is."

"No if he wants my answer and so do you then your taking me with you to find him."

"Fine. Come on, and no fighting this time."

"Won't promise anything."

"Wisea**."

"I know."

I got up and pushed Dally out so I could change into something a bit warmer considering it was almost ten o'clock by now. I put on a black long sleeve t-shirt that said Warning: I got an attitude and I know how to use it. I pulled on some stretchy tights and then my combat boots. I put on my leather jacket, my momma's rings, the dog tags that I had gotten for my fifth birthday, and the necklace she gave me.

We met at the front door and headed out. Ten minutes later Dally took me to an abandoned looking building. We stood in the ally next to the building. A few minutes later we heard laughter my hand went to my right pocket. It had both my switchblade and bike chain in it.

When the laughing group came into focus I saw Hammer, and Lightening in front with the others behind them.

"Dally, what are you doing out here?"

"My sister wanted to talk. She wouldn't give me a straight answer on if she would join or not."

Lightening turned to me. "This true?"

"Naw sh*t it's true."

"Well, you in or not?"

"I'm in!"

"Sweet. Although I think Jade has a little challenge for you." A girl with jet black hair and midnight blue highlights stepped up. She had dark green eyes that hell no emotion. She had on a white t-shirt with nothing on it, stretchy skinny jeans, and steel-toed boots on.

She had about five or six rings on but I couldn't tell what they looked like. She had her arms crossed in hostility and hatred. Her mouth was a straight line with the edges pulled into a frown. I could tell she would be hard to befriend.

She looked me over and smirked as if I wasn't any kind of competition for her. "So, I guess your Winston's sister?"

"I have a name you know."

"Yeah I know. It's Sammantha isn't it?"

"Sam! I hate Sammantha."

"Well, heres the deal My brother challenged you to a rap battle. In my opinion he can't rap one bit. I however can. So forget about you and him rapping it out because it ain't gonna happen princess."

"I ain't no princess," I growled out.

"What ever, the deal is this. If I win you get to become my servant for two whole weeks."

"If I win you have do something completely embarrassing in front of a big ol' crowd, deal?"

"It's a deal Sammy." When we shook on it I twisted her hand.

"It's Sam!"

"Whatever! You and me at Central park."

"Fine. Now if it's okay with you I'd like to go home and sleep until noon." With that I turned and left. I heard footsteps behind me so I turned and saw Dally jogging after me.

When he caught up with me he grabbed my shoulder. "Look I'm gonna be late okay, so don't stay up waiting for me."

"Just promise me you won't get into any kind of trouble?"

"I promise." He turned and left, leaving me to wonder if he would keep his promise.

When I got home I grabbed my writing book. I opened the lock and began to write a twisted tale. It was a fractured fairytale of Alice In Wonderland.

I wound up falling asleep soon after but I woke up to noise in Dally's room. I shook my head and got up. When I got to his room I knocked on his door.

"Dally c'mon up."

"Go away Sam!"

"Get out here!" He sighed loudly and opened the door.

"What do you want Sam?" He was drunk. He was actually f*cken drunk!

"What's up with all the noise?"

"I have a girl over, now leave us alone."

"Were you out drinking?"

"I was at a party okay nothing major happened."

"You drank didn't you?" I could smell the alcohol coming from him and it sickened me. Our dad was an alcoholic and druggie. He was abuzive but our mom protected us, that's why I loved her so much. She was strong and brave even when facing danger.

"So what if I am?"

"So what? So what? Do you not remember our father you jacka**. So help your soul if you become like him. I will beat the living tar and everything else out of you if you do."

"Go away Sam!"

"B*tch!" Then it happened. His hand swung back and hit me out of no where. There was enough force behind it to make me fall to the ground. His eyes widened. He had done something terrible and he knew it too no matter how drunk he was.

I got up and ran out the door to Central Park. I climbed the tree that I had fallen out of and tied myself down i case I fell asleep.

So many emotions swarmed inside of me I didn't even know how to sort them out let alone deal with them. There were a few things I was sure of though.

One, I was in The Heaters.

Two, I hated Lightening.

Three, Dally had gone to a party because of them, gotten drunk and possibly laid, Also, because he was drunk he hit me.

When we were little like four or five, daddy was drunk. He was in one of his rages and we were in Dally's room. I was scared to death but Dally promised me he would never hit me like daddy did. However, he broke that promise tonight, and it hurt. My heart was so close to breaking soon. I didn't know how much more it would take for it to shatter.

* * *

**I wonder how Dally feels? So, Thank you for reading this!**

**1) What will happen when Dally breaks and forms The Vipers? Will it put Sam in the middle since she's still in The Heaters?**

**2) How does Dally feel?**

**3) Who will win the rap battle, Sam or Jade?**

**4) What do you think of Lightening's sister Jade?**

**Keep those questions in mind if you review. **

**Please review! Do it for Johnny, Dally, Sodapop, and all the others! In fact do it for your favorite character!**

**Peace, love, awesome sauce!**


	6. I'm beginning to feel like a Rap God!

**Hey hey hey! I hope you enjoy this one! Thank you all for reading this! All rights go to Eminem for the raps. Jade's is The Real Slim Shady and Sam's is Rap God. BOTH by Eminem!**

* * *

**_Dally's Pov_**

When I woke up I felt awful. I broke the most important promise that I ever made to Sam. I swore to her I would never hit her like our dad did to mom but I broke it.

I looked beside me and there was the girl. Ha, I didn't even know her name. I think it was Valery or something. She was a sl*t and I knew that though.

I got out of the bed and I had nothing on. Just fantastic. I got dressed and woke the girl up. She moaned but sat up.

"Hey baby."

"Look about last night."

"I had fun." She smiled seductively. "What about you? Did you have fun? That was some crazy party."

"It was some party but I wish I had gotten a different broad, look we're done. We're not dating it's was just a fantasy."

Tears welled up in her face but I didn't give a cr*p. She got up and left after getting dressed. I smirked to myself and headed out to Central Park.

On the way there I met up with The gang. Joker was wise cracking as usual, then Lightening turned to me. "What'd you think of that party Dally? Wild wasn't it? My kind of party if you ask me. Hot broads were everywhere. I saw you go out the door with one, did ya have fun?"

"Yeah woke up my sister though. She ran to Central Park when she realized I was drunk."

"Jade isn't the battle today?" It wasn't until I noticed. Jade was beside Lightening.

"Yeah."

"What are you gonna rap?"

"A rap song."

"You know what I meant."

"Just wait and see."

"What ever. So Dally do you know what Sam's gonna rap out?"

"Naw. I have no idea man."

"Shame. Do you know if she's even good?"

"I know she can do scream-o, rock, hip-hop, punk, so more than likely yes she probably is good."

"Does she play any instruments?"

"Yeah, drums, guitar, electric keyboard, violin, and flute."

"You have one cool sister."

"You haven't even seen her drawings or read her stories. Her drawings are dark, twisted, bloody and all that. Definitely not pure, good, and clean."

Jade smirked. "Sounds like me. I love drawing but it's usually dark and twisted. I can also play drums and guitar. She sounds like a cool person to hang with."

"After our mom left we had to move in with our grandmother and when Sam went to her room she said it was hit with a pink tornado so she got to paint it a different color. The left and right walls are light green the other two are a light blue while the ceiling is a dark royal purple."

Jade laughed. It sounded like bells chiming against each other, and whoa what am I thinking! Get you head out of the clouds. "So how old are you Jade?"

"Eleven."

"Cool, Sam's ten so your in the same range age wise."

"Yeah besides Amanda and Eve. Well, really Amanda, I don't exactly trust Eve as a friend."

Lightening grunted. "Good! She's a little too slutty for you to be hanging around her."

"Hey she's my sister! You do have a point though."

"Good try Joker but you kind of failed on that one." Hammer shook his head while saying it. Jade laughed at that one and rolled her eyes. She turned to me, curiosity burned in her eyes.

"You said your mom left, where'd she go?"

"She died of cancer. Sam was really close to her."

"So that's why she blew up when Lightening said something 'bout her mom yesterday. She has the same temper I do." Lightening looked up at the sky.

"Lord I hope she doesn't. One Jade is enough I do not need two!"

**_Sam's Pov_**

"There she is. Jade climb the tree and wake her up. She was smart to tie herself down."

I sat up and realized I was in a blasted tree. I untied myself and threw the rope down. Jade slipped and fell straight on her a**.

Dally shook his head in frustration. "Come on Sam get down here."

"Why so you can hit me again. You broke the most important promise Dally. I can't believe you. Who the f*ck are you anyway? Your not my brother anymore and that's for d*mn sure because my brother wouldn't break his f*cken promises."

Jade tried again and was successful. She got to my branch and sat next to me. "Sam what happened?"

"When we were little he swore he never ever hit me like my dad hit my mom, He broke that promise last night, he hit me clear across the face ad so I ran away to here."

She hopped down from the tree and when she landed she used that force to do a backflip, cartwheel, back handspring, a double tuck and then a cartwheel that landed in a split. I could do all of them but not in that order. Before dad become a drunken fool we had a lot of money. We were able to get me into karate, and gymnastics as well as cheerleading but i quite that.

Jade marched up to Dally and punched him in the gut. "You know Dally I hate it when people break a promise, and it seems to me like you broke a mighty big promise." She kneed him in the gut next.

Lightening stepped between them. "Save it for later kids!"

Jade glared at him and pushed him out of the way. She took a deep breath and put as much force as she could behind her next punch. It knocked a few of Dally's teeth out and caused his nose to start bleeding.

"Next time keep your d*mn promise."

"Okay!"

"Good! You can come down if you want now Sam."

I smirked. "Move to the sides first." They did and I did what Jade did only I added in a roundoff before the last cartwheel.

"I took gymnastics myself." She smiled.

"I think we can get along." Lightening shook his head.

"I sure as h*ll hope so. I cannot handle two Jade's butting heads all the f*cken time." Jade glared at him.

"F*cken zitto!" We all stared at her.

"I'm fifty percent Italian and I've been learning. What I just said is shut up."

"I always wanted to learn Italian. We can learn together."

"Then it could be like a secret code just for us. No big brothers to know what we're saying."

"I love that idea Jade."

"I believe we have a rap battle to attend to Winston?"

I smirked. "Fine b*tch!"

"Says the sl*t." We laugh and pop my back, knuckles, fingers, almost anything I could.

"Jade you go first."

"My pleasure." She took a deep breath and began.

"Y'all act like you never seen a white person before

Jaws all on the floor like Pam and Tommy just burst in the door

And started whooping her a** worse than before

They first were divorced, throwing her over furniture (Ah!)

It's the return of the... "Ah, wait, no way, you're kidding,

He didn't just say what I think he did, did he?"

And Dr. Dre said... nothing, you idiots!

Dr. Dre's dead, he's locked in my basement! (Ha-ha!)

Feminist women love Jade

"Slim Shady, I'm sick of him

Look at him, walking around grabbing his you-know-what

Flipping the you-know-who." "Yeah, but he's so cute though!"

Yeah, I probably got a couple of screws up in my head loose

But no worse, than what's going on in your parents' bedrooms

Sometimes, I wanna get on TV and just let loose, but can't

But it's cool for Tom Green to hump a dead moose

"My bum is on your lips, my bum is on your lips"

And if I'm lucky, you might just give it a little kiss

And that's the message that we deliver to little kids

Of course they gonna know what intercourse is

By the time they hit fourth grade

They got the Discovery Channel, don't they?

"We ain't nothing but mammals.." Well, some of us cannibals

Who cut other people open like cantaloupes [SLURP]

But if we can hump dead animals and antelopes

Then there's no reason that a man and another man can't elope

[*EWWW!*] But if you feel like I feel, I got the antidote

Women wave your pantyhose, sing the chorus and it goes

'Cause I'm Slim Shady, yes I'm the real Shady

All you other Slim Shadys are just imitating

So won't the real Slim Shady please stand up,

Please stand up, please stand up?"

She smirked at me. "Please that ain't nothing.

I'm beginning to feel like a Rap God, Rap God

All my people from the front to the back nod, back nod

Now who thinks their arms are long enough to slapbox, slapbox

They said I rap like a robot, so call me rapbot

But for me to rap like a computer must be in my genes

I got a laptop in my back pocket

My pen'll go off when I half-cock it

Got a fat knot from that rap profit

Made a living and a killing off it

Ever since Bill Clinton was still in office

I'm an MC still as honest

But as rude and as indecent as all hell

Syllables, skill-a-holic (Kill 'em all with)

This flippity dippity-hippity hip-hop

You don't really wanna get into a pissing match

With this rappity-rap, packing a Mac in the back of the Ac

Backpack rap crap, yap-yap, yackety-yack

And at the exact same time

I attempt these lyrical acrobat stunts while I'm practicing that

I'll still be able to break a mothafuckin' table

Over the back of a couple of faggots and crack it in half

Only realized it was ironic I was signed to Aftermath after the fact

How could I not blow? All I do is drop F-bombs, feel my wrath of attack

Rappers are having a rough time period, here's a maxi pad

It's actually disastrously bad for the wack

While I'm masterfully constructing this master piece (Yeah)"

Everyone was silent as Jade picked her rhythm back up.

Will Smith don't gotta cuss in his raps to sell records;

Well I do, so f*ck him and f*ck you too!

You think I give a d*mn about a Grammy?

Half of you critics can't even stomach me, let alone stand me

"But Slim, what if you win, wouldn't it be weird?"

Why? So you guys could just lie to get me here?

So you can, sit me here next to Britney Spears?

Yo Shit, Christina Aguilera better switch me chairs

So I can sit next to Carson Daly and Fred Durst

And hear 'em argue over who she gave head to first

Little b*tch, put me on blast on MTV

"Yeah, he's cute, but I think he's married to Kim, hee-hee!"

I should download her audio on MP3

And show the whole world how you gave Eminem VD [AHHH!]

I'm sick of you little girl and boy groups, all you do is annoy me

So I have been sent here to destroy you [bzzzt]

And there's a million of us just like me

Who cuss like me; who just don't give a fuck like me

Who dress like me; walk, talk and act like me

It just might be the next best thing but not quite me!" She smiled deviously and I smirked.

"'Cause I'm beginning to feel like a Rap God, Rap God

All my people from the front to the back nod, back nod

Now who thinks their arms are long enough to slap box, slap box?

Let me show you maintaining this shit ain't that hard, that hard

[Verse 2:]

Everybody want the key and the secret to rap

Immortality like I have got

Well, to be truthful the blueprint's

Simply rage and youthful exuberance

Everybody loves to root for a nuisance

Hit the earth like an asteroid

and did nothing but shoot for the moon since (PPEEYOOM)

MC's get taken to school with this music

'Cause I use it as a vehicle to 'bus the rhyme'

Now I lead a New School full of students

Me? Me, I'm a product of Rakim

Lakim Shabazz, 2Pac, N-W-A., Cube, hey, Doc, Ren

Yella, Eazy, thank you, they got Slim

Inspired enough to one day grow up

Blow up and being in a position

To meet Run-D.M.C. and induct them

Into the motherf*ckin' Rock n'

Roll Hall of Fame even though I walk in the church

And burst in a ball of flames

Only Hall of Fame I'll be inducted in is the alcohol of fame

On the wall of shame

You f*gs think it's all a game

'Til I walk a flock of flames

Off a plank and

Tell me what in the f*ck are you thinking?

Little g*y looking boy

So g*y I can barely say it with a 'straight' face looking boy

You're witnessing a mass-occur like you're watching a church gathering

And take place looking boy

Oy vey, that boy's g*y

That's all they say looking boy

You get a thumbs up, pat on the back

And a "way to go" from your label every day looking boy

Hey, looking boy, what d'you say looking boy?

I get a "h*ll yeah" from Dre looking boy

I'mma work for everything I have

Never asked nobody for sh*t

Git out my face looking boy

Basically boy you're never gonna be capable

of keeping up with the same pace looking boy,

She took a deep breath and continued with her rap song. "'Cause I'm Slim Shady, yes I'm the real Shady

All you other Slim Shadys are just imitating

So won't the real Slim Shady please stand up,

Please stand up, please stand up?'

Cause I'm Slim Shady, yes I'm the real Shady

All you other Slim Shadys are just imitating

So won't the real Slim Shady please stand up,

Please stand up, please stand up?

I'm like a head trip to listen to, cause I'm only giving you

Things you joke about with your friends inside your living room

The only difference is I got the balls to say it

In front of y'all and I don't gotta be false or sugarcoated at all

I just get on the mic and spit it

And whether you like to admit it [*ERR*] I just shit it

Better than ninety percent of you rappers out can

Then you wonder how can kids eat up these albums like Valiums

It's funny; 'cause at the rate I'm going when I'm thirty

I'll be the only person in the nursing home flirting

Pinching nurses asses when I'm jacking off with Jergens

And I'm jerking but this whole bag of Viagra isn't working

And every single person is a Slim Shady lurking

He could be working at Burger King, spitting on your onion rings

[*HACH*] Or in the parking lot, circling

Screaming "I don't give a fuck!"

With his windows down and his system up

So, will the real Shady please stand up?

And put one of those fingers on each hand up?

And be proud to be outta your mind and outta control

And one more time, loud as you can, how does it go?

Your last turn Sam."

"No problem.

[Verse 3:]

So you'll be Thor and I'll be Odin

You rodent, I'm omnipotent

Let off then I'm reloading

Immediately with these bombs I'm totin'

And I should not be woken

I'm the walking dead

But I'm just a talking head, a zombie floating

But I got your mom deep throating

I'm out my Ramen Noodle

We have nothing in common, poodle

I'm a Doberman, pinch yourself

In the arm and pay homage, pupil

It's me

My honesty's brutal

But it's honestly futile if I don't utilize

What I do though for good

At least once in a while so I wanna make sure

Somewhere in this chicken scratch I scribble and doodle

Enough rhymes to

Maybe try to help get some people through tough times

But I gotta keep a few punchlines

Just in case 'cause even you unsigned

Rappers are hungry looking at me like it's lunchtime

I know there was a time where once I

Was king of the underground

But I still rap like I'm on my Pharoahe Monch grind

So I crunch rhymes

But sometimes when you combine

Appeal with the skin color of mine

You get too big and here they come trying to

Censor you like that one line I said

On "I'm Back" from the Mathers LP

One when I tried to say I'll take seven kids from Columbine

Put 'em all in a line

Add an AK-47, a revolver and a nine

See if I get away with it now

That I ain't as big as I was, but I'm

Morphin' into an immortal coming through the portal

You're stuck in a time warp from two thousand four though

And I don't know what the f*ck that you rhyme for

You're pointless as Rapunzel

With f*cking cornrows

You write normal, f*ck being normal

And I just bought a new ray gun from the future

Just to come and shoot ya

Like when Fabulous made Ray J mad

'Cause Fab said he looked like a fag

At Mayweather's pad singin' to a man

While he play piano

Man, oh man, that was the 24/7 special

On the cable channel

So Ray J went straight to radio station the very next day

"Hey, Fab, I'mma kill you"

Lyrics coming at you at supersonic speed, (JJ Fad)

Uh, summa lumma dooma lumma you assuming I'm a human

What I gotta do to get it through to you I'm superhuman

Innovative and I'm made of rubber, so that anything you say is

Ricochet in off a me and it'll glue to you

And I'm devastating more than ever demonstrating

How to give a motherf*ckin' audience a feeling like it's levitating

Never fading, and I know that haters are forever waiting

For the day that they can say I fell off, they'll be celebrating

'Cause I know the way to get 'em motivated

I make elevating music

You make elevator music

"Oh, he's too mainstream."

Well, that's what they do

When they get jealous, they confuse it

"It's not hip hop, it's pop."

'Cause I found a hella way to fuse it

With rock, shock rap with Doc

Throw on "Lose Yourself" and make 'em lose it

I don't know how to make songs like that

I don't know what words to use

Let me know when it occurs to you

While I'm ripping any one of these verses that versus you

It's curtains, I'm inadvertently hurtin' you

How many verses I gotta murder to

Prove that if you were half as nice,

your songs you could sacrifice virgins to

Unghh, school flunky, pill junky

But look at the accolades these skills brung me

Full of myself, but still hungry

I bully myself 'cause I make me do what I put my mind to

When I'm a million leagues above you

Ill when I speak in tongues

But it's still tongue-and-cheek, fuck you

I'm drunk so Satan take the fucking wheel

I'm asleep in the front seat

Bumping Heavy D and the Boys

"Still chunky, but funky"

But in my head there's something

I can feel tugging and struggling

Angels fight with devils and

Here's what they want from me

They're asking me to eliminate some of the women hate

But if you take into consideration the bitter hatred I had

Then you may be a little patient and more sympathetic to the situation

And understand the discrimination

But f*ck it

Life's handing you lemons

Make lemonade then

But if I can't batter the women

How the f*ck am I supposed to bake them a cake then?

Don't mistake him for Satan

It's a fatal mistake if you think I need to be overseas

And take a vacation to trip a broad

And make her fall on her face and

Don't be a retard, be a king?

Think not Why be a king when you can be a God?

I'm done Jade."

"She laughed. "D*mn you can rap. By now a giant crowd had surrounded us. "Who thinks Sam won?"

Suddenly a gun shot rang out. Jade and I ran to the source and there was Hammer and Dally. Both on the floor. Blood pooled around them. The poeple who had done this were running.

Adrenaline took over me and I ran overtaking all of them. Jade and the others were behind them. I stopped at in front of the first one and punched them in the jaw.

* * *

**I hope Dally's okay! PLEASE review! Do it for Johnny! **

**Peace love rubber ducks**


	7. Your all I have left

Jade's Pov Sam had overtaken them and was waiting for us. I ran faster and so did the others and soon we had them cornered in a dead end. I grabbed one of them and flicked out my switch blade. "Who's the mastermind?" No one spoke. "Tell me who planned this and he lives." I honestly would have stabbed him. It wouldn't bother me. I killed someone before but that was in strictly self defense. He was trying to r*pe me and I wasn't having it. The dude I was holding spoke up since he was the one in danger. "We're part of The Scorpions okay. Our leader Cobra wanted us to get one of The Heaters." "Well, your looking at Lightenings sister. You might have just killed two of our best people! Tell me why I shouldn't kill you right now? You know, an eye for an eye a tooth for a tooth." "I can give you information." "About?" "Valuable inside secrets about The Scorpions." "How do I know you won't lie to me?" "Because, you have the blade at my throat, It would be quite stupid of me to lie don't cha think?" "True." "Plus I heard your like a human lie detector." "Yeah I have been able to detect lies easily. So, what are these secrets hmm?"  
Sam's Pov I wanted to see how Dally was doing but I didn't want to leave. Eve pulled me back with her. "Sam you should go and see how they both are." "Are you sure?" "Yes, I mean Dally is all you have left. You should go and be with him." "... Okay." "Go! I'll tell Jade I told you to go." "Thanks." I ran back just in time to hop in the ambulance after explaining my relation to Dally. "Dally please be okay. Your all I have left." The people asked what I meant by that. Their face flooded with concern. "My mom had cancer and it killed her; we live with our grandmother now and if I don't know when she'll kick the bucket. My point is, is that Dallas is all I have left." "We'll make sure he get's better." "Thanks." I couldn't say anything after that; If I did I was going to burst in tears. When we got to the hospital he was already starting to give out. Everything was a blur. They wheeled Dally in and said they a bunch of things I didn't understand. I sighed in defeat and went home hoping to god he would okay. 


	8. Daddy please stop!

**Hey! So your probably wondering if Dally's going to be okay. This will answer all your questions and I hope you like Dakota. She's a pretty cool character I think.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Dakota's Pov**

"Daddy stop please." Those kept repeating itself over and over again as the scene played out.

"Thomas please your scaring the children." By now mom was bruised and cut up. Tom had a knife in his hand and was pointing it at momma.

"I don't give a d*mn Christy!" He flung the knife at mom but she ducked. Lightening was gone. He went to something called a rumble. I knew it was where a whole bunch of people fought.

I was hiding behind a couch wishing for all this to end. "We're going to have a little fun Christy."

He tore off moms clothes and was doing something I didn't understand. I was six. "T-tom was about little Dakota?"

"Go to your room!" I did and when everything was done he dragged me in and tried to do the same thing but mom stopped him.

"Tom just don't go all the way with her."

"Why would I?" He said with a sneer.

I had to do a whole bunch of things that I had no idea what they were. I didn't even know what he did to mom so I though what he was doing was okay but I know better now.

When he was done with me he beat me and then beat mom and then stabbed her repeatedly. He took out a gun and shot her and then beat her with a bat.

"Kota wake up."

I opened my eyes to see Jade above me. "Same dream?"

I nod and tears pricked my eyes. "He deserves death row but all he got was life in prison I swear. The law is a f*cked up joke."

"Trust me I know." She did too. Her dad abused her mom too. Every time the fuzz showed they'd only take him for like a year or two and then he'd go back to Jade's mom and beat her.

"Let me get changed okay?" She wished so much that she could change my clothes. She made it known too.

"Yeah okay."

She left and I opened my top drawer to get out a black shirt with a white horse on it. Next I got a pair of black stretchy skinny jeans and put them on. I put on my black combat boots. They had a steel toed cap in them so they came in handy in a fight.

Hammer died just last night so we had lost a someone very important to the gang. We were all praying that Dally would survive.

I knocked on the door once to let know it was fine. She came in sat on the bed. I pulled my hair up in a French braid and put on a bit of black eyeliner, mascara, and eyeshadow.

"Kota, why do even bother with all that black? You'll bake like a chocolate chip cookie."

"I just love the color. It's dark and mysterious like me. Would you rather me where red, purple, green, blue, or white with it?"

"At least mix it up some."

"Fine, starting tomorrow."

"Thank you. I'm only trying to stop those idiots who feel the need to bully you."

"Yeah, I know."

"Let's go see if the boys are up."

We went in the tiny living room to see that they were still passed out cold from last nights party.

"I swear a burglar could come in and they'd still be passed out cold." Jade muttered, her voice stinging with disappointment.

"Come on, I'll make some pancakes."

"Okay." She sat down on her lazy a** and turned the t.v. on to Mickey Mouse. I was the goddess of Mickey Mouse. I may only be ten going on eleven but I loved Mickey Mouse and I always would.

"Kota, after two more shows Batman comes on." She loved Batman. H*ll she was the goddess of Batman loving freaks.

"Yippie, I'm jumping with joy." I liked Batman but not like her, and not as much as I loved Mickey Mouse.

"You and your love for sarcasm I swear." She was always going on about me and my love for sarcasm. I used it every chance I got even when I was hauled in for questioning I still used sarcasm.

"You love it and you know it."

"I seriously doubt that."

"Who's going to wake up the boys?" Every time we woke them up they'd be grouchy as all f*ck until they ate.

"We both will and I have the perfect plan."

"Your plans end badly!"

Her last plan to wake them up ended with me getting punched and kicked.

"It involves you and an air horn."

"Curse you and using my love of air horns against me!" She laughed as I was getting out the batter mix for pancakes. I took out sausage and bacon and got them going. About ten minutes later they were done and so I put it on the table for them to pick at.

I had an eating disorder and so I didn't eat that much. It was minor. I would skip lunch and have a small dinner. It started when kids started calling me fat. I starting cutting thinking it would solve the problem, but it didn't. I started eating less and so now I was much thinner. I weighed like eighty pounds now. It was a tremendous drop from the 120 pounds I weighed before.

"I'll let you use the air horn if you swear to eat a decent breakfast."

"D*mn you. Fine." I knew she just trying to look out for me but I was used to being on my own I guess.

"I'm only trying to help you Kota."

"I know but I look much better than before right?" Honestly I was trying to get Lightening's attention, but does he give a f*ck? No!

"You do, but you were fine before. You don't need to f*cken starve yourself for f*cks sake."

"Okay, I get your point. I just can't break it. I need f*cken help."

"I'll help you, but you need to trust me." I did trust her it was just a gonna be hard to break. It like a daily routine almost.

"Can I at least stay in the same weight range as I am now?"

"Yes, but only because it's a safe and healthy range to be in. Keep in mind though that where you were before was also good."

"I was fat." I thought I was and I have gotten Lightening's attention ... well a little bit.

"No, you were . . . you know what believe what you want but I don't think you were. You were perfect." Seriously?

"The only perfect looking people are models and I am far from f*cken model material." Models were basically sticks and there was no way I was going that thin. I have my limits and those are above my limits.

"So what do you think of Sam, Jade?" I haven't met her yet but I heard some great things. She could rap as good as Jade. She beat Lightening in a fight, She also beat Eve and left them both with a broken or dislocated arm.

"She's basically like you and me." I guess you could say we were the cooler girls in the gang. All the other girls on the streets looked up to us, especially Jade. Rumors have been going around that if Lightening ever died Jade would step in his place. That was big! Not a lot of girls ran gangs, but theres a first time for everything I guess.

I got the air horn and stayed as far as back from the feet and hands as possible. Lightening was bad for that.

"On three... One... Two... Three!"

"I blew the horn as long as it lasted. They shot up and Lightening had his switchblade out and ready. Jade and I cracked up laughing. Joker looked like he was about to nod off so I went next to him and tapped him.

"Hey Joker I have a surprise for you."

"Huh what is it?" He sounded like he was half asleep.

"This." I blasted the horn next to him. And he jumped up fully alert now.

Lightening glared at Jade. "Really Jade."

She smirked in return. "Really bro."

I started dishing up the breakfast. "Come and get it!"

They all came rushing in and grabbing three pancakes and three sausages or pieces of bacon. After the rush Jade and I got two pancakes, and three sausages each.

Lightening smirked at me. "Black again Dakota?" I rolled my eyes in a annoyed manner.

"Jade's making me add color starting tomorrow."

"How long is that gonna last?"

"I can wear red, dark blue, dark green, purple, and white with it." The reason I said those colors was cause they were my second favorite. I loved them.

"Haha! I doubt you can't last a week." He was only taunting me so I decided to play it cool.

"I think I can."

"You wanna beat on it? 15 dollars will be your if you win."

"Sure why not. Anyone want to join in." Really the only reason I asked was because the more that played the more money I'd get.

Jade smirked. "Sure why not. I think Kota can do it so I'll beat against you guys. So if she wins not only do you pay Kota you pay me to." Sweet reality had finally hit them.

Luke looked at us. "I'll join ya'll."

After sides were chosen we all headed out since we were bored as all h*ll. I made sure I had all four of my ninja stars. New York was a dangerous place and you did not want to get caught weaponless if you were in a gang.

"Who wants to go see how Dally's doing?" I suggested. It might just give me a chance to meet Sam. Unfortunately it would be under grim circumstances since we were going to see Dally.

Everyone agreed and we headed over there. We asked what room he was in and the receptionist said room 234. When we got there someone was in there.

The girl came out and stared at Lightening cooly. "Hey." Jade's eyes shone with amusement.

Lightening smirked. "You still don't like me do you?"

"Not one bit." She had some nerve.

"Stubborn a** I swear." Typical for him. He never liked to show he cared. I knew he did deep down, I knew he was an emotional wreck too. He worried that Jade was going to turn to drugs and alcohol. She had already started on the cigarettes and sometimes she'd get drunk but not all the time. He truly did care.

"I know I'm a stubborn a** but I don't care. Tell me something I don't know next time." Man was she bold. I liking her more by the minute.

Jade gave Lightening a look that said, "Don't you dare." She turned back to Sam and smiled a small smile. "How is he?"

"He's up if you want to see him." It seemed like we breathed a sigh of relief at the same exact time.

"Cool I'm glad he's all right." I knew what Sam was going to ask next.

"How's Hammer?" Silence. A tear came down Eve's face. Hammer was like a brother she never had.

Jade stepped up and took her arm. While they see Dally I want to talk to you about him."

"Okay." I could tell she was a bit confused. I went with them. When we got to the next hall Jade stopped.

"Hammer... He died. What I heard is that the person shot him like three times and one went in the head one hit his lung and the other hit his heart so he died almost instantly." Sam had a glazed look.

"God, I don't know what to say."

"We're head set on making sure Dally's okay and then going to get revenge. We have to find out who did it first though and that's where me and my friend Dakota come in."

She smiled a faint smile. "He's fine. He's coherent and as cocky as h*ll." She turned to me. "What's your name?"

"Dakota Washington, but you can call me Kota for short like Jade if you want to."

"Cool. My full name's Sammantha but it's too girly for me, so I stick to Sam."

"You have some nerve talking to Lightening like that."

"I do? My dad taught me how to fight and when I fought Lightening it was easy. I let him tire himself out before I really did the damage, left him with a dislocated shoulder and a broken arm."

"You'll have to teach me. When I go up against I'm flat on my a** in seconds."

"Why are you wearing so much black? It's autumn almost and your going to bake like a pice of sausage." Typical thinking.

"I just like the color and during the summer I lose the jacket normally and I just go for black leggings and a black shirt. Jade's making me switch it up with my other favorite colors, I like dark blue, light green, purple, white, and red."

I did lose the jacket, it got to hot with all the black. Normally during spring or fall I would wear black hoodies with some dark picture or nothing at all.

"The only difference in that list is dark blue. I like light blue but not too light. Darker than sky blue I know that."

Sam snickered. "We should go see your brother and make sure the others aren't giving him a heart attack or something."

We got to the room and Sam went in saying, "Hey morons."

"Hey sis." Sam looked at Lightening.

"Least you didn't kill him ... yet."

Lightening looked at her with a cocked eyebrow. "You'd be terrorizing him." Jade glared at him but then turned to Dally. He was watching the scene with amusement.

"So, yo think this is funny?" Typical Jade.

"Yeah, whatcha gonna do about it, beat me up. I'm already in here."

"True, doesn't mean I can't beat you in an arm wrestling contest when you get out." I had a good feeling she would win. She was able to beat all the boys except Lightening, well it was a fifty, fifty chance she would win. They pretty evenly matched in strength.

"I smell a challenge."

"Yeah, it's a challenge." If he accepted he had no idea what he was really going against.

"Cool." He turned to me with a questioning look. "Who are you?" Wonder if he'll saying anything 'bout all the black like Sam did.

"Dakota Washington. You can call me Kota if you want. I'm the smarter one of the gang school 's mainly just because I want to wither do something in the FBI, work with cars, or be a tattoo artist."

"Cool, I can also see your the talker." Funny.

"Hilarious." I rolled my eyes. "I don't talk all the time." Joker snickered.

"Yeah cause she's always reading, writing, drawing, or doing some physical activity." He could really get on someones nerves if he really wanted to and he wanted to get on mine.

Everyone thought I was calm, cool, and collected, but when I got angry I blew up at anything or anyone. I always had a built up anger in me, same with sadness, or anything else. There's always some building up inside of me. It never went away.

"That is not true. I also listen to music and have a social life. The only social life you have deals with beer, fighting, and red heads." We all laughed as he scowled at me. He knew it was true.

Dally ran his left hand through his hair. "I want out, this place is out of it. I feel like I should be sleeping or something." Sam rolled her eyes with obvious annoyance.

"Well then go to f*cken sleep."

I stood near the back so I was able to study her without it being noticed. I could tell she favored her right leg so she's probably right handed. She got annoyed a bit easier than Jade but she hid it well. She a sadness to her that the others didn't pick up, I heard it was her mom that died of cancer but I didn't know for sure, and I sure wasn't ask her. Her eyes always had a faint burn of anger in them.

She had a tall, fit, athletic build too, a fighters build. She always reached in her pocket for something but it either wasn't there or she didn't want to bring it out. Her hair was braided in a french braid and it came to her waist. It was probably died black considering her brothers hair was a light honey brown with some blonde natural highlights. She had blue highlights as well as a bit of purple.

She had on a leather jacket, with a blue shirt with a tiger on it with the American flag in the background She had on dark jeans and had combat boots on.

Dally had gotten out a switchblade and started cleaning his nails. Sam looked at him. "What if a nurse came in and took it? I am not getting you another one. That cost all my savings!"

Jade smirked. "I can always get you one." Joker laughed.

"She means she can steel you one. She's like the Queen of Thieves. She's only ever been caught once and that was for just a pack of gum." Jade thumped him on the arm.

"I love cinnamon okay, don't judge me." I smirked.

"Your lucky you didn't spend time in the cooler. They let you off easy."

"I have a natural good luck."

A nurse came in and smiled. "Looks like you have a lot of friends Dallas." He huffed in annoyance.

"Call me Dally."

"Well, Dally the doctor is ready to let you go."

"Finally."

"Where's your guardian."

"My what now?" I laughed.

"Dally a guardian is a person who looks after and is legally responsible for you." Eve laughed as Dally huffed again.

"Joker's right, your a walking dictionary."

"Thanks." I knew she didn't mean it as a compliment but to me it was. I didn't let things bother me when it came to the gang but other kids in school got under my skin easy.

"That wasn't what I meant." Lightening gave her a warning look.

"Eve we don't need an argument."

"What ever." The nurse laughed and Eve left. She hated it when Lightwning told her what to do and she also hated how people laughed at her almost all the time. Sam tapped the nurses shoulder.

"Our grandmother will be up here in a minute."

"Okay thank you." She left and we said our good byes. Sam told us we didn't have to go. Lightening smirked.

"your grandmother will not be too happy with me if she recognizes me." It's true he was always on the news.

Sam turned to Jade and I. "We should go somewhere sometime. Get away from our brothers and just have a good time."

Jade laughed. "Yeah that sounds like fun. I could definitely get use a change of scenery."

We left after we said good bye. We walked back and I went back to our room. I had school tomorrow. I was the only one that went to school to learn. Hammer used to go just for kicks and to hang out more with Joker. Joker went for kicks and to annoy more people.

Eve went just for the boys and got F's. At least Joker got D's, Only once did he get all C's. We stayed up all night and had a good time to celebrate.

Jade came in and smiled at what I was drawing. It was Sam, her, and I. Jade was in the middle with her arms over our shoulders. She had a cigarette hanging out her mouth and so did Sam. I was smiling and laughing.

All my cutting scars were gone. I was as thin as I was now. We looked like twins. We all had our bangs hanging over the right eye. Our black hair had different colored highlights. Sam had blue, Jade had green and I had my purple highlights.

"That looks really life like."

"Thanks."

"Come on let's have lunch." I got up and cooked for everyone. I was the main cook while Jade was the assistant.

Soon we were sitting down eating tacos. Lightening looked at me. "Are you actually having lunch?"

"I'm trying to break my habit okay."

"Good, we don't need you dying of starvation."

"Shut up!" We all laughed and it as as if everything was perfect.

* * *

**So what do ya'll think of Dakota? **

**She's had a tough childhood but the gang is her only family so she sticks with them. She's a dreamer for sure too.**

**R&R please! Do it for Johnny *does puppy pout* **

**Peace, love, stay gold!**


	9. Karmas a btch!

**Yes I am alive I've just been busy with track and all the 5ks I have another one next Saturday. **

**In track we have whats called track meets where all the middle schools go to another school and last Wednesday our middle school hosted the track meet so i was able to participate in it. **

**I did the 2 mile run and half mile run, for the half mile I got it in 4 minutes and 3 seconds and then on the 2 mile run I got it in 18 minutes and 20 seconds. **

**I did two 5ks. The one I did today I got it in 35 minutes and 22 seconds so I beat my last 5k time that I did last Saturday. I beat my coach by two seconds at that one. I got 37 minutes a 36 seconds. **

**So I've been super busy. April 7th I will be celebrating my birthday! I'm so happy!**

**So as a celebration i will update MW today or tomorrow. and both this one and that one will be longer than usual!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Sam's Pov**

It's been two weeks since Dally's been released and he has been an a**hole all the time. Tonight I was going to go meet Jade and Dakota at Central Park at the tree I climbed before the rap battle.

I had started writing a song and it was coming along pretty good so far. Here's what I had so far.

It's midnight and we're still running from our nightmares,

We're getting tired and we just want to give in.

Lightening flashes and illuminates everything,

Rain is coming down is sheets to drench us in our tears.

This is our time!

This is our moment to shine!

Chorus:

Let's gather our courage and face our fears,

we need to be strong for the future.

We can't stand a lone

So lets unite and beat this plight...

Oh this is our time!

Darkness surrounds us

as we come together and find our weapons of destruction.

Old rivals are standing before us

but, we can beat them if we stand as one force.

So take a chance and don't back down cause this is our world!

My number one dream was to be in a rock band and possibly be the vocalist. Not a whole lot of rock bands had female vocalists cause people thought girls had to have high pitched pretty voices. Well, that didn't apply to me. I didn't have a high pitched voice and I sure as h*ll wasn't a soprano. I had a deep voice.

I had woken up to noises in Dally's room. He had gone to a f*cken party and came home late as all chiz completely wasted and with some sl*t that was hanging onto his every word.

When I woke up in the morning I got dressed quickly. I walked out and bumped into the girl. She wore the shortest skirt you could possibly imagine and her shirt left so little to the imagination, her cleavage was almost hanging out.

She looked up and looked as red as a cherry tomato. "I-I'm sorry." She stuttered out. She looked broken. Dally probably scarred her for f*cken life.

"It's fine, are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Do you need me to tell him off for you?"

"No, its fine really."

"What's your name sweetie and how did you wind up with my idiota (idiot in Italian) of a brother?" I hated to see other girls like this. I wish she said that I could tell him off.

"Names Vanessa. I was at a party last night and I was sure I said I wanted an alcohol free soda but they f*cken spiked it! I have no idea what I did with him." Now she learned her lesson. Most drinks at a party had either alcohol, drugs, or both. The bar tender boys thought it was funny because the more high or drunk girls the higher the chance of them getting laid. If you ask me they're pathetic for doing that.

"Do you want a change of clothes? No offense but you look like a stripper." She honestly f*cken did. The only thing missing were the stripper shoes.

"You would do that for me?"

"Yeah, just because Dally's my brother doesn't mean I don't have a heart. It doesn't show all the time, come on, I'll get you something that's actually considered clothes." She laughed and I swear it sounded almost like wind chimes.

I pulled her into the room and got her a light blue shirt with a few hearts and butterfly's on it. It had one sleeve but it fit perfect on her. My mom gave it to me and I never wore it.

Next I got out a longer skirt but it had the shorts underneath it. She looked at them skeptical. I smirked.

"You want shorts instead?"

"Yes please. I hate wearing anything to girly." I laughed and got out a pair of shorts. She smiled gratefully. I stepped out just as Dally was coming walking down the hall. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Is the sl*t gone."

"No, and she's not a sl*t. Her name's Vanessa. If you bring home another f*cken girl again I am going to rip your f*cken head off, because what you did to her was wrong on so many levels. Oh, and watch who you call a sl*t you f*g."

"Hey watch your mouth."

"That's a little impossible Dally, and you have just as much of a vocabulary."

Before he could say anything Mercedes came out and she looked much better for sure. She looked up and saw Dally. Her eyes widened a little bit but not much. One thing was for sure, she was terrified of him. She knew what he could do to her also she was a very petite girl. She was probably straight a, never do anything wrong kind of girl. I felt so sorry for her.

I gently took her arm and led her downstairs. Our grandmother was up and breakfast was on the table i grabbed a pancake and sausage and gulped them down. Mercedes did the same except she had bacon.

I smiled at her. "We're going to go hang out with some of my other friends. They're names are Jade and Dakota." Her eyes widened.

"You don't mean Lightening's sister do you?" I sure hope Jade didn't have a grudge on this girl. I nodded.

"She swore revenge after I so called stole her boyfriend. I've been scared since then that she could possibly kill me." Jade would never hurt her if I told her why I brought her, at least I don't think she would. I wished so much I could say for sure but I hadn't know either of them for long.

I gave her an assuring smile. "I don't think she'll hurt you. Come on."

**Jade's Pov**

Where the f*ck was Sam? I was getting tired of waiting here so I climbed the tree and then backflipped of. Dakota watched partly in horror and partly in awe. No one knew how I could fall from a tree and land perfectly. The answer, I was flexible, double jointed, and I wasn't afraid of pain, in fact a lot of times I would do something reckless just to feel it. Only Dakota knew that.

Dakota smirked. "Here she comes and she has some broad with her. I think no it couldn't be."

"Kota it is. It's hat b*tch Vanessa." God I hated her. I caught her in bed with my ex-boyfriend Alexander. She claims she was drunk and high and had no idea what she was doing but she sure as hell didn't look drunk or high. I knew the difference, I wasn't a f*cken idiot like she though I was.

She was probably with Dallas and Sold Sam a sob story so she could become Sam's friend. Not on my f*cken watch. I walked up to them cooly.

"Bout time you came. What exactly are doing with this sl*t Sam?"

"She was used by my jack a** of a brother."

"She wasn't used, it was just some f*cken sob story." I turned to Vanessa "Wasn't it?"

"No. I swore I would change and so I am. I was at my brothers girlfriends birthday party and I asked for an alcohol free drink. It was f*cken spiked. I don't remember anything afterwards."

"Why don't you tell Sam the reason I hate you so f*cken bad." This girls little 'I'm innocent act' was going to drop soon and I was going to make sure of that.

"I told her." Likely story.

"Fine, I'll tell her." I looked at Sam and motioned for her to follow me. When we were far enough I punched a tree. "She's f*cken lying. I hope you f*cken know that. Her body language alone gives that away, and then if you look at her eyes its a dead give away she lying."

"Just tell me the f*cken story Jade."

"I caught her in bed with my former boyfriend while we were still dating."

"Fine. I get it, she's a lying sl*t."

"Let me beat her a**." she didn't want to but JII would whether or not she said I could.

"Fine." I smirked.

"Sweet f*cken karma." We went over to Dakota and I looked at Vanessa coldly. This b*tch made my boyfriend f*cken leave me so I was going to get even with her. I yanked her head up by her hair.

"Have anything to say before I put you in the d*mn hospital?" She glared at me and made an attempt to punch my face but I caught her hand before she could come close to making contact. That was the last f*cken straw. I returned a few blows of my own and then kicked her in the ribs breaking some. She cried out in pain. I knelt down beside her. "Watch who you steal boyfriends from you sl*t!"

I grabbed my jacket and walked away not even caring if Sam and Dakota were following me or not.

* * *

**Well, tell me what you thought in the reviews and i will try my hardest to update really soon!**

**Review! Do it for Johnny!**

**Oh and I want to congratulate my friend Chrystalteen, she is writing a book and she was interviewed on it so I give her a lot of credit! Keep up the awesome work!**

**Peace, Love, Rock On!**


End file.
